1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that includes a plurality of focus detection areas and performs exposure control by using a defocus amount of each focus detection area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a light metering unit used in a camera or the like, a weighted value has been assigned, based on the defocus amount of each of the plurality of focus detection areas, with respect to a light metering value obtained from each of a plurality of light metering sensors positioned corresponding to the plurality of focus detection areas.
In a method, for example, discussed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-356384, a larger weighted value is assigned, based on a defocus amount of each of a plurality of focus detection areas, with respect to the corresponding light metering area as an absolute value of a defocus amount thereof is smaller (i.e., in focus). In this case, the following problem arises.
For example, in a case where a depth of field becomes deeper by reducing an aperture size and thus many background areas are in focus in a state where a camera focuses on a main object, not only areas including the main object but also the background areas in focus are largely weighted. Therefore, brightness of the background exerts more influence to disturb an appropriate exposure to be applied to the main object.